Electronic test and measurement equipment can create signals and capture signal responses from electronic devices under test. Digital test and measurement devices can process signals to provide a variety of functionalities. However, where the processing is performed digitally, each functionality can be limited by the performance of the analog-to-digital converter (ADC) used to digitize the analog signal. It can be difficult for a single ADC to address all performance requirements of the various functionalities that can be performed by the digital test and measurement device.